Creatures of the Night
by Metal Ace
Summary: Part 2 of 3. After years of being apart, the Christa visits planet Gunsmoke again. This time around there are uninvited guests, some new friends, and an unexpected new hero joins the fray. Rated PG - 13 for Violence and some language


Creatures of the Night  
  
Soundtrack  
  
Creatures of the Night  
  
KISS  
  
Nowhere to Run KISS  
  
The Oath KISS  
  
Iron Man Black Sabbath  
  
In The End Linkin Park  
  
Beautiful Alone (Kuro and Catalina's theme) Weiss Kreuz  
  
The Wicker Man Iron Maiden  
  
Bullets Creed  
  
After saying farewell to Catalina and the crew of the Krista, Kuro headed back for March, and the Kuroneko Bar. He had been drained due to the fact of no alcohol and very little sleep. He just wanted to take a rest and forget about wars, revenge, and anything else. He entered into the bar, and sat down in a booth. "OH MAN! I forgot my beer!" he said to himself. He pulled himself out of the booth, and headed for the bar. He ordered his beer, and the bartender set it down on the counter. He reached to grab it, and a hand grabbed his as it wrapped around the beer. "Are you Kuro?" a female voice asked him. He took his beer, and took a big drink. "Who wants to know?" he asked. "You are a friend of Catalina's, are you not?" He almost spat his beer across the room. "How did you know I was in contact with Catalina?" he asked demandingly. "We have much to discuss."  
  
2 Years Later  
  
H.T. was gearing up to make his long journey. A distress signal had come in from planet Ethos Prime. They were under attack, and needed help. He wouldn't have gone, except a friend of his was there caught in the middle of the conflict. "H.T. I can hack it, let me go with you," Nekona begged him. "Nekona, I must not put you in danger. This is going to be dangerous, that it is. I must go to alone. I am leaving a communicator here for you all so that you can contact me if needed. I must bid you farewell for now." H.T. got his things together and headed out for the ship. Kuro had been sitting in the corner for the whole conversation, but had chosen now as his moment to speak. "H.T.!" he yelled. H.T. stopped and turned to face Kuro. "You be careful. I don't want to get a call saying that you've been killed. We still need a leader, you know." He said to him. H.T. put his hand on Kuro's shoulder. "Kuro, you have always been there when needed. I know you are only the fifth, but I am offering you the chance to lead the Gung-Ho Guns in case I never come back." Kuro couldn't believe what he was hearing. Him, lead the Gung-Ho Guns? It just seemed impossible. "H.T., I...I couldn't do it. I couldn't lead these guys." H.T. smiled. "Of course you can. While I am gone, I want you to take my place and lead them. They look up to you, and you'll be a good acting leader. Oh yes, I have something for you. I have found three more to aid you while I am gone. They should be arriving soon. Ah, here they come," H.T. looked to the horizon. Kuro shielded his eyes to see what H.T. was looking at. Three figures were moving toward them. They weren't clear for a while, but Kuro could see them better once they got closer. "These are the three newest members of the Gung-Ho Guns. First, there is number six, Vulcan the Gunfreak." A tall man, with a black duster-like coat, and two shiny guns stood before him, towering over him. "Aren't you...Vash the Stampede?" Kuro asked innocently. Vulcan glared at him, and lifted him up by his shirt collar. "Listen, boy. I am NOT Vash the Stampede, YOU GOT THAT?!" Kuro nodded nervously. Vulcan dropped him, and he fell onto his behind. "Crap! Remind me not to tick you off," he said. He got up, and dusted himself off. "The next one is Tenchi the Fallen, the seventh," H.T. said. Tenchi had angel wings on his back, and a type of white robe on him. "Those wings real?" Kuro asked him, hoping that he wouldn't get offended and attack him. "Sure are," he answered, flapping them as he lifted into the air. Kuro had this type of "wow" look on his face. "I'm impressed," Kuro said. H.T. pointed to the final new recruit. "This man here is the eighth Gung-Ho Gun, Blane the Gatling." Kuro looked him over. He didn't seem to be this macho I'm-going-to-kill-you type. Kuro really wondered what he was doing as a Gung-Ho Gun. Then he remembered. Blane was famous around Gunsmoke for what he did to save the town of April. He carried a gatling gun, which he used to mow down his adversaries. "Hello friend. It is nice to meet you," Blane said, extending his hand. Kuro extended his, and shook hands with him. He didn't ask him any questions, for he didn't quite feel like getting filled with holes at the moment if he said something completely out of line. "It is time that I must go, Kuro. Lead the Gung-Ho Guns well, my friend," H.T. said. Kuro and he hugged each other, out of respect for one another. "Come back in one piece, sir," Kuro said to him. He watched as H.T. boarded his ship, and flew of into the distance, leaving the atmosphere, and leaving Gunsmoke behind.  
The silence of space can be deafening. No light, no air, nothing. A ship flies across the vast void. It's the Krista, making a routine flight collecting samples for study. Catalina has spent the last two years trying to move on with her life, believing she will never see Kuro again. "Catalina," Catalina turned around to see who had called her name. It was Harland, walking up to her to talk with her. He sat down beside her. "Still thinking about Kuro?" he asked sympathetically. "Yes," she said in a low voice. "Catalina, I know you love him, but we are probably never going to stop on Gunsmoke again. I'm sorry it sounds harsh, but it's probably true," Catalina knew Harland was right. Kuro was nothing more than a memory to them. She would never see him or the AN Gung-Ho Guns again. She decided to get on with her life, and devote herself to her studies. "You're right, Harland. It's very unlikely that we will ever see them again. I just wish that we could one last time. He was special to me, and I know he felt the same way about me. I just miss him," her eyes filled with tears. Harland hugged her, consoling her. She leaned on him, and wept sadly.  
Two days later, H.T. still had not returned. Ethos Prime was not but a few hours away, especially in H.T.'s ship. Kuro pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Catalina. In it, she was sitting on a couch, reading a book. She was looking at the camera, smiling that innocent smile that Kuro loved to see. He longed to see her, and missed her very much. "Kuro," a voice came. Kuro tried to hide the picture, but wasn't too swift. He dropped it onto the floor. "CRAP!" he cried as he tried to grab it. Blane caught it, and looked at it as he handed it back to Kuro. "Who is that?" Blane asked. "That was the only girl who ever meant anything to me. Her name was Catalina. I haven't seen her in well over two years. I can't help but wonder, when I look up at the sky at night. And when I see a shooting star, if that is her ship streaming across the sky to some unknown destination." Kuro had found a friend in Blane when he first arrived. Although Tenchi was a supportive person, and cooperated with Kuro, the enigmatic Vulcan never even looked at Kuro. Every time Kuro would try to talk to him, he would just scowl and say, "Leave me alone!!" Nekona sat on a chair, looking out the window of the bar. It was the same dried-up street. The winds blew across the sands, scattering them and spreading them all over buildings and walkways. "You know something, Blane? It isn't easy leading a group of anything. If something happens, I'm responsible. If someone decides to retire, then I have to deal with them. And there's the task of hiring. I never know who to hire," Kuro said. "Kuro, you just have to be careful, that's all. And besides, it's not like we have people coming up to us and asking to become a Gung-Ho Gun." Blane tried to explain. Kuro looked at him, and finally said, "Yeah, you're right. Probably never have to worry about it." Suddenly, Nekona yelped. "Who is that?!" She screamed as she pointed out the window. Everyone raced to the window to see who it was. Kuro stared at the figure. They were wearing a type of silk robe, their face somewhat covered by a hood. Then, it dawned on Kuro. "It can't be.." Kuro recognized the figure. It was the mysterious woman who had approached him in the bar two years ago! He rushed outside to meet her. "You..what business do you have here?" He asked, fearing the worst. "I'm here to ask you something. I want to join you," she said. Kuro had expected this, because of their meeting two years ago. Kuro thought back to when they had last met.  
The woman explained who she was, and how she knew of him and what had happened. "Catalina told me," she explained. "She and I are friends, and she sent me a message telling me about everything. About you wanting to avenge your parents, about you saving the crew of the ship after you almost killed them. But most of all, about you saving her life by risking your own. I'm here to ask you a favor. I'll give you some time to think, so don't answer just yet. Somehow, I want to join you and your friends. I know you don't have that power, but could you run it by your boss?" she asked. Kuro thought about it a minute, then said, "I will try, but no promises." The nest day, Kuro asked H.T. about it. "Absolutely not, Kuro. We know nothing of this girl. She could not be who she says she is, and be someone else. It's too risky, that it is." Kuro's attempt had failed.  
"Kuro, hey, you awake?" she asked him. He snapped back to the present. "I..am afraid that the answer is," "Kuro! Get in here, H.T. is sending a transmission!" Himeshi screamed. Kuro and the woman ran inside. "Kuro, this is H.T. I am experiencing trouble with the pirates here. Turns out, it was worse than I fear, that it was. The pirates have completely taken over this planet; I will stay as long as I can. Kuro, I also wanted to tell you that I met that girl you spoke of. She is coming to meet you. Warn everyone you can about the space pirates!" an explosion rocked the area H.T. was in. "KURO! PROTECT GUNSMOKE AT ALL COSTS!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!" The screen went blank. A fear gripped the entire audience watching the transmission. "H.T, come in. H.T.? H.T.!!!!!" Kuro was frantic. H.T. was dead. He now was in charge of the Gung-Ho Guns. He now was the first, Kuro the Guardian. The guardian of Gunsmoke. Kuro turned to the woman, still wanting her answer. "You waited two years for your answer, and now I must give it to you. The numbers have all switched. I number one, Nekona number two, Himeshi number three, Hashi number four, Vulcan number five, Tenchi number six, and Blane number seven. You...shall be number eight." They then shook hands, sealing the deal. "Welcome aboard."  
Commander Seth Goddard and T.J. Davenport stood on the bridge, watching the destruction of Ethos Prime. "I can't believe this. What kind of force could be that strong?" He shook his head asking. Miss Davenport watched in awe of what was happening. "I don't believe this. That was one of the most populated planets in the know universe. Now it's nothing but rubble. What could have done this?" A beeping alarm sounded, informing that a message was coming through. "Krista here, go ahead," he said. To his surprise, Kuro appeared on the video monitor. "Long time no see, commander," Kuro said. "Kuro! My God, it IS you!" Everyone rushed to the video monitor to see him. They all were happy, except that one person was missing. "Where's Catalina?" Kuro asked. Harland raced off to go get her. Catalina was sitting in the lounge studying. "CATALINA! CATALINA!" Harland yelled as he raced into the lounge. "What is it, Harland? I'm trying to study!" she said, angrily. Harland tried to catch his breath. "Well..SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!" she demanded. "It's....Kuro. He's on the monitor on the bridge," he said. Catalina's livid expression slowly melted off her face. She pushed Harland aside, and bolted for the bridge. As she raced in, she saw that Harland was right. "K.... KURO! IT'S YOU!" She cried blissfully. Kuro smiled at her, thankful he could see her again. After two long years, he and Catalina were reunited...well...sort of. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I wish that this could be on a happier occasion, but I am afraid it's not, my friends," Kuro said in a melancholy voice. "What's wrong, Kuro?" Rosie asked. He looked up at her, and in a pain filled voice said, "H.T.'s dead. He was killed on Ethos Prime earlier today. He died while we were talking. He told me to warn you about the space pirates." Everyone was shocked. H.T. was dead. How could this have happened, they all thought. "Thanks Kuro. We'll be sure to watch for them," Davenport said. "Before I go, I want you to meet the newest Gung-Ho Gun." A girl stepped on screen. Catalina's eyes widened. "S...SUZEE?!" Suzee smiled as she spoke to the crew. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked playfully. "Suzee, you joined the Gung-Ho Guns? That's great! I know you can help them out big time!" Harland was overjoyed. He hadn't seen her in a long time. "Yeah, I figured that they would need me,"she said, smiling. Kuro laughed. "Don't get too carried away, Suz. That's the attitude that almost got me my ass handed to me a couple of times," he said to her. "Hey, how would you guys like to come to Gunsmoke for a little while? It'll be fun. C'mon, what do you say?" Kuro asked. Goddard thought for a second, and then said, "Ah, what the heck. Sure, we'll be there soon." The crew was overjoyed. Kuro smiled as he said, "See you all, soon." The screen went blank. "Thelma, set course for planet Gunsmoke!"  
Kuro and the Gung-Ho Guns, including Suzee, all tried to fix the place up to get ready for the arrival of the Kirsta. "This is going to be great, Suzee. We're going to see our friends again. After two friggin' years, I'm going to see them again!" kuro was excited. "Hey, it's been longer for me, you know. I haven't seen them in..God, like forever!" Suzze said. That's what it felt like to Kuro. Two years, that was about two too long. If he had had his way, he would have stayed on board the Krista. The battle against Neinstein had brought him new friends in the crew, and he wasn't really content with leaving them the way he did. Kuro had had to call in several favors to get everything ready. The bar was by no means a good place to stay. So, he got everyone in at the inn across the road from the bar. Things were pretty busy over the next few days, as Kuro, Suzee, and the others got everyting ready.  
Catalina couldn't believe it! She was finally getting to go back Gunsmoke and see Kuro, after two very long years. She felt lonely, empty inside. Kuro meant something to her. She felt for him like she had never felt for anyone else. She felt that they had been separated for far too long, and she couldn't wait to jump into his arms and kiss him again. "All set?" Commander Goddard asked. "You bet I am," she answered back. The ship was preparing to set down on Gunsmoke. Suzee watched from the ground as the ship set down. The doors on the Krista opened, and the crew exited off of the ship. Catalina ran up to Suzee, dropping her luggage. "Suzee!!" she cried as she raced to meet her friend. "It's good to see you again!" "Same here, Cat." Suzee answered. Catalina looked around. "Wait a second. Where's Kuro?" she asked. Suddenly, a roaring noise was heard in the distance. Everyone turned to see where it was coming from. In the distance, an object was moving toward them. As it got closer, it's shape and image became clearer. "KURO!" Catalina couldn't hold back her excitement. Kuro revved the engine on his Valkeyrie as he put it full throttle. He finally got to where Catalina was, and got off of his bike. They raced to meet each other. "Kuro..I missed you so much," Catalina said as she cried, embracing him. He embraced her as well. "I missed you, too Catalina." Kuro got everyone situated in at the inn. Catalina was downstairs in the lobby, pretending to read a magazine. "You don't have to pretend you are reading, I know you were waiting for me down here," Kuro said to her, jokingly. Catalina put the magazine down, with a smirk on her face. "Am I THAT transparent?" she said. Kuro smiled. He didn't care that she was being smart with him, he was glad to see her. "So, how these last two years been treatin' you?" he asked her, sitting on the couch beside her. "It's been okay. Been lonely though. You have no idea how much I have missed you, Kuro." She said to him. Kuro did have an idea, because he felt the same way. "I missed you too, Catalina. I spent everyday thinking about you. I..." "Hey, when you going to take me for a ride on your new bike?" she interrupted. He thought about it a while, then said to her "How about now?" They both got a smile on their face, and ran outside to Kuro's bike. "Hop on the back," he said to her. She got on, and he got in front. He took her arms, and wrapped them around him. "Hold on tight, Catalina," he said. She wrapped her arms around him, holding on as tight as she could, not just to keep from falling off, but because she had finally been reunited with Kuro. He started it up. She yelped excitedly as they sped off down the streets of March. They rode for an hour. It was the best hour of their lives. They finally stopped at a secluded spot where they could be alone together. They sat, watching the moonrise and the two suns set. Kuro had his arms wrapped around Catalina, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we're together again," she said to him. He looked at her, and a sudden bliss filled his soul. "This is the happiest I've been in a long time," he said to her. They stood up, deciding it was time they went back to the inn. He held her hands. "Catalina...I..." "Yes?" she waited in anticipation. "I...I love you." He stammered. Catalina's eyes filled with tears of joy. "I love you, too, Kuro." She said to him. They drew closer to each other, as their shadows became one figure. Kuro had never felt as happy as he did when he kissed her this time. Not even the last kiss he gave her felt like this. He loved her more than his own life, as he had demonstrated when he took the hit that Neinstein had meant to be for her. On planet Ethos Prime, a horror lies in wait. "What shall we do, now?" A voice said. "Hmm...where was that H.T. fool from again?" Another voice asked. "I think I heard him say, 'Protect planet Gunsmoke at all costs'," "Well then, I guess that will be our next target, then," "SIR!" someone came running into the room. "I just received word that the Krista has touched down on Gunsmoke! You know what that means don't you?" he said. "Of course I do...it means that Seth Goddard is also on Gunsmoke. C'mon, we must mobilize to head for Gunsmoke at once!"  
Day broke on Gunsmoke, as the crew woke up from sleep. Catalina had slept incredibly well, due to the fact that she was so happy. Kuro was outside, talking with the other Gung-Ho Guns. "Ok, guys. Make sure that there are no strange occurrences happening anywhere on Gunsmoke. If there are, report back immediately. Ok, Suzee, Blane, and I will stay here. Vulcan and Tenchi, you take December, Himeshi, Hashi, and Nekona, you guys take April. Okay, get to your post, guys. We gotta be on top of things." Everyone parted ways as Catalina stepped out side. "Good morning, beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around her. "You sleep well?" "Of course I did,you?" she asked him. He just smiled. "What's going on?" Catalina asked. "We're sending troops to make sure there are no space pirates present on Gunsmoke anywhere. Can't be too careful you know," Suzee explained. "I don't think any will turn up," Kuro said. Just then, his wrist communicator started beeping. "Karasu here," he said. It was Tenchi, calling to warn him. "Kuro! I just saw a number of ships heading toward March!" Kuro was filled with dread. "Roger that, you and Vulcan get back here on the double, you got that?" He deactivated, and dialed up Nekona. "Neko! You guys get your asses back here, now! We got company headed this way!" he said frantically. "Catalina, you go inside and get into your room and stay there, this is going to get ugly, I'm afraid," Kruo tried in vain to get her to go inside. "Kuro..I don't want to leave you. Let me stay, I'd feel safer our here with you!" She begged. Kuro agonized over the decision, and then said, "Okay, but stay close to me." Kuro went inside to warn the others. Harlan, Radu, and Bova were eager to fight, as well as Commander Goddard. The others wanted to stay inside, which Kuro thought would be a good idea. Kuro, Harlan, Radu, Bova, and Commander Goddard headed outside. The other Gung-Ho Guns were just arriving back on their speed bikes. "When they get here?" Vulcan asked, ready to fight. "Soon probably. When they get here, be ready to strike. Remember, shoot first or forever hold your peace." Kuro and the others took strategic positions and were prepared to die fighting. "Kuro, I just remembered something I need to tell you. In this battle, your mother will help you greatly," Suzee told him. Kuro was puzzled. What did she mean? No time to think now, the pirates were heading that way. They waited, and sure enough, the first ship set down. Followed by another, then two more. It was go time. "Let's get 'em!" Harlan rushed to meet their enemies. "Harlan! What the hell are you doing? Wait!" Kuro stopped Harlan from blowing their cover. "We go when I call it." The pirates stepped out of their ships, and began scouting the area. They stepped inside the boundaries of the town. "Ok...GO!" Suddenly, Kuro and the others rushed out and met their enemies head on, surprising them. The fight had begun.  
Kuro rushed up and struck one, then another. Left and right they came, falling to Shinobi. KLANG! KLANG! The sound of steel and iron clashing echoed through the air. Miss Davenport and Rosie watched from a window at the inn. Catalina hid behind a box. "CATALINA! You ok?" Harlan raced behind the box to hide as well, also checking on her. She nodded, afraid. She feared that Kuro would not survive the attack. Opponents surrounded Kuro. "So..who dies next," Kuro said, ready to strike down anyone who dared attack him. He was in over his head, as they all rushed him. "YOU'LL NOT KILL ME! THIS IS FOR H.T.!" he screamed as he attacked rabidly. He fared well, but his luck ran out. He was hit from behind, and knocked to the ground. "Now you die, hero," his attacker said. Suddenly, Radu and Bova rushed to aid their fallen comrade. Bova fired an electric charge from his antennae, stunning the enemy. Radu grabbed hold of him, and threw him across the battlefield. "You alright, Kuro?" Radu asked, helping him up. "I'm fine. Thanks guys looks like I owe you one," he said gratefully. All of the pirates who had fought had been defeated, and those who survived retreated back to their ships. The victory went to the alliance of the Krista and the Gung-Ho Guns. "We did it!" Catalina raced to meet Kuro. She embraced him, thanking God he survived. "Not so fast!" A voice came from one of the ships. "You think I will be beaten so easily?!" A man exited from the ship, and headed into the town. "We meet again, Goddard." He said mockingly. Goddard was furious. "Reaver..I should have known." Reaver laughed in Goddard's face. "Commander...let me handle this guy," Kuro stepped forward. "No, Kuro. This guy and I have a score to settle." "He attacked my town and killed my friend!" Kuro yelled. "His ass belongs to me!" Reaver chuckled. "And how do you plan on competing with me?" Reaver asked. Kuro brandished Shinobi. "With this. The same blade that I used to destroy your little friends there, partner." Kuro was filled with rage. The feeling of being thirsty for revenge was not foreign to him. "Really? Well then, I guess this will be easier than I thought!" Reaver pulled a laser blaster from his holster, and fired it at Kuro! Kuro dodged out of the way just in time. "Great. How'm I supposed to beat him, now?" he asked himself. Then, he remembered what Suzee told him. "My mother...that's it!" Kuro snuck away, and raced for his family's graves. Harlan and Catalina saw him take off running. "Where is he going?" Harlan asked, puzzled. Catalina became angry. "I don't know, but I intend to find out!" she took off running after him. "WAIT!" Harlan yelled as he raced after her.  
Catalina and Harlan raced after him, searching for him. It seemed hopeless. Suddenly, Catalina saw him. She ran to get closer to him. He just stood there, looking down at his mother's grave. "KURO! YOU LEFT YOUR FRIENDS THERE JUST TO SEE YOUR MOTHER'S GRAVE?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Catalina yelled furiously. Kuro looked up. "A long time ago, I used a weapon, back in my bounty hunting days. When my family died, I swore I would never use it again. But now, it seems like my mother is telling me that I must, to save my new life from being destroyed." Kuro turned to face Catalina and Harlan. Strapped to his waist were two holsters, each holding a nickel- plated long Colt .45 with dragons on the sides of them. Catalina felt horrible. Kuro had gone to get a tool to help them win this battle, not to run away. Kuro walked up to her. She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she said to him. "It's alright. Let's get back there and take that scumbag out!"  
When Kuro, Harlan, and Catalina got back to the battlefield, things looked bad. Reaver had Suzee knocked unconscious. Reaver had grown impatient with Kuro, and had realized that he had run off. So he took Suzee hostage. Kuro was now more enraged than he had ever been in his life. "Harlan, take Catalina and get to shelter. I'm going to kill this vulture." Kuro instructed. Harlan and Catalina took cover, and Kuro headed toward the battlefield  
"HA! Looks like your knight in shining armor has ran out on you!" Reaver taunted. "Guess again, slimeball!" Kuro said as he approached. Reaver looked up at him. He then recoiled in shock. "N..NO! WHERE DID THE TWIN DRAGONS COME FROM?!" Reaver said, filled with fear. "I'm going to tell you once, Reaver. Put Suzee down. Make it easier on me, give me less in the way when I fill you full of lead!" Kuro said austerely. Reaver did as he instructed, but was not very happy about it. "HA! I'll make you eat those words, pal!!" Reaver pulled his laser up. Kuro quickly unholstered one of his guns, and fired a shot at Reaver's hand. BLAM! Reaver's gun exploded, taking his hand off. "AHHHH!! MY HAND!!" he screamed in pain. He looked up, and saw Catalina rear her head. Reaver picked up a blade he found on the ground, and started running toward her. "NO!" Kuro yelled. Catalina ducked back down expecting to be killed. BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! Kuro fired off three shots as fast as he could. Reaver stopped, and fell over backward. Kuro walked up to him, and stood over him with a gun pointed down at his head. Reaver coughed. "Master...Shiro...." He said. "Shiro? That who hired you?" Kuro interrogated him. Reaver coughed again. "Yes..he's stationed on Korthac, a planet very far away from here." Korthac. That was the planet that Neinstein said he had been brought to. Without thinking twice, Kuro holstered his gun and left Reaver for dead. "Suzee, you alright?" Kuro asked, concerned as he walked toward her. She rose to her feet. "Yeah, I'm ok," she said, dusting herself off. The others all crowded around the two of them. "Kuro...that makes twice you saved me." She said to him, gratefully. Kuro looked into her eyes. "I have a feeling that you will end up saving me sometime," he said to her. "KURO!" Catalina cried, racing toward him. He turned to face her. She rushed up to him, embracing him lovingly. "Thank God you are alright," she said to him, her voice shaky. He peered deep into her cerulean eyes. "I couldn't have died...and left you here alone, could I?" he said, smiling. Suddenly, a cackling chuckle came from behind them. Reaver was still alive...somehow, and he had a pistol drawn, ready to kill Kuro and Catalina! Kuro didn't have time to draw his weapon. It was over it seemed. Catalina buried her face into Kuro's chest, filled with fear. BLAM! Reaver's eyes were then filled with a distant look. He fell over backward, this time he was dead. Kuro turned around slowly. A man, with his gun pointed at the now dead body of Reaver stood like a stone statue. The sun to his back, his figure was hard to make out. He lowered his gun, and began walking forward. Kuro wasn't sure what to expect, as did the others. Who was this guy? Was he a Good Samaritan? Was he just passing by? Did he have some sort of vendetta against Reaver? Or was he an avenging angel, someone from Kuro's past who wanted revenge for something he had done once. Whoever it was...he was about to find out. The man walked closer...and closer. "I see you have done well, Kuro," the man stated. Kuro squinted to see the man. "No way...it can't be.." Kuro said in disbelief. Kuro raced toward the man. "H.T.! Is it really you?!" he cried out. "One and the same," H.T. said back to him. Kuro embraced his brother-in-arms, thanking the Lord he was alive. The others followed, not quite sure what to think. "I thought you had been killed!" Kuro said. "I thought I was going to die there for a second. While I was talking with you, a stray shot hit my COM line. I knew that the monsters would come here, so I escaped. However, they must have seen me, because a shot hit my ship and I landed in the desert. I journeyed back, hoping to God I would not be too late," H.T. said. Things couldn't have been better for Kuro at that moment. "I see you have made a fine leader to the Gung-Ho Guns, Kuro. I have maybe thought that it is time to—""Don't even go there, H.T." Kuro interrupted. Catalina looked on in disbelief. "Kuro...what...?" she attempted to ask. "H.T...I'm not cut out for this gig. I mean, being a leader is a big responsibility. I couldn't' hack it on a more permanent basis. I think... you should stay on board. You're a far better leader than I could ever be," Kuro explained. A smile crept across H.T.'s face "Kuro Karasu...you have certainly matured since I have been away, that you have," he said to Kuro. Kuro's eyes shifted toward the ground. "It's because I know...the truth. About what life really is," Kuro said. H.T. placed his hand on Kuro's shoulder. "You have learned much, that you have. I think maybe...you need a break. Say.... with your friends and our new allies?" H.T. suggested. Kuro looked up quickly. "Really? I mean...and leave all this?" Kuro asked, puzzled. "We will be fine here. You go and get some R n' R with your buddies on the Krista, I'm sure they won't mind." H.T. said reassuringly. "Not at all," Goddard said. 'We'd love to have him aboard." Everyone was excited, especially Catalina. She raced up to Kuro and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. She then turned and faced Suzee. "You've got quite a guy there, Cat. Not everyday a guy like him comes along, ya know," she said. Cat smiled, and hugged her friend. "Same can be said about a great friend like you, Suzee." Catalina said. Kuro immediately prepared for departure.  
After a little while, Kuro was preparing to board the ship. "Let's see... got my cigarettes, my beers, my guns, bullets, sword...yep, that's everything!" he said to himself. He packed everything into a duffle bag, except for one pack of Swisher Blackstone Cherries. He took one out, and put it in his mouth. He then lit a match, and lit the cigarette. Smoke puffed out of the tip of it. "Ahhh...that's good, there," he said to himself. Catalina approached from behind. She gave him a "You know better than that" look; she hated his bad habit of smoking. Drinking, she could handle. Smoking wasn't a good thing to her, however. "Sorry, sweetheart. I needed it, though," he said to her. He dropped the lit cigarette on the ground, and put it out. She smiled at him. "I'm glad you are coming with us," she said to him as she embraced him. "So am I, babe...so am I," he said as he kissed her. The Gung-Ho Guns were gathering outside the ship, and watched the show. They all laughed at him teasingly. He quickly turned to the crowd. "Laugh it up, butt munches! You're all just jealous!" he said dismissive. The doors began to cloes, as the ship was getting ready to leave. Kuro looked out the door, and gave one last look at the crowd. "See you space cowboy!" He managed to say before the doors slammed shut, and the ship lifted off. 


End file.
